First Kiss
by daisy617
Summary: Title is selfexplanatory. Lilly is bummed about not having her first kiss, so a certain beach god comes to the rescue. Bet you can all guess the pairing. READ&REVIEW&FLAME! I don't own anything but the plot


**First Kiss**

Hey Guys! It's another one-shot to keep me and you going between chapters of my other fic. Hope you enjoy. I'm sure you know the pairing.

Lilly's POV

I was up in Miley's room. She was talking about Oliver. Apparently they had just kissed. Can you believe it? She's already kissed Jake a million times and now Oliver and I have yet to receive my very first kiss! Life is so unfair. I want a boy to kiss me, but my luck with guys hasn't been very good. First, Jake chose Miley, Matt moved away, Lucas was cheating on me, and Oliver chose Miley, not that I liked him anyway, but still.

"Lilly… Lilly…LILLY!" I guess Miley noticed that I wasn't paying attention.

"What Miley?"

"Have you heard a single word I've said?"

"Sure, you were talking about how you kissed Oliver."

"He kissed me! There is a difference, Lil, and I am past that. I was talking about how Amber accidentally kissed dandruff Danny in gym." Great, another kiss, am I the only one to never have kissed someone!?

"Well, sor-ry if I'm not completely absorbed in who other people are kissing!"

"What's a matter, Lil?"

"I never had my first kiss, okay?"

"Oh, but you've never said anything before."

"That's because it's finally hit me. Is there something wrong with me, Miles? You'd tell me if there were, right?"

"Of course I would, and nothing is wrong with you. everybody takes time. Yours will come."

"I hope so, because it's really hard, especially when even Saint Sarah had her first kiss at the dance that Matt stood me up for."

"Don't feel bad, Lilly. I'm sure someone will kiss you soon. I can play matchmaker if you want."

"No thanks, Miley. We all know how that worked out for Oliver."

"MILEY! HANNAH HAS AN INTERVIEW IN AN HOUR! GET READY! LOLA HAS TO STAY BEHIND BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM! LET'S GO!" Miley's dad shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry Lilly."

"That's alright. Can I wait here? My parents aren't home."

"As long as you can stand Jackson."

"Thanks." So, I helped her get ready, and then she left. I went downstairs with her while she walked out the door. When I turned around Jackson was right behind me. I almost fell over, startled.

"Sorry to scare you, Lils, but I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation with Miles before."

"Oh, great, so you think I am a pathetic case, too?"

"Of course not, and neither does Miley. In fact, I'll tell you a little secret. I didn't have my first kiss until just this year. That's two years older than you'll be."

"Really? You didn't have yours until you were a junior?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks, Jackson. That makes me feel much better."

"Good, and I know something else that will help."

"Really, what?"

"A movie. Let's watch."

So, Jackson and I watched Spiderman 3 that Hannah got early together for a little over two hours. I jumped on him every time something popped out and my arm kept getting sparks. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but it happened every time, and I kept stealing glances at him. Over all, I decided that I liked Jackson Stewart. He was there to make me feel better tonight, and he always makes me laugh. Plus, he is pretty hott. I decided right then and there that I want my first kiss to be with him. The only problem is Miley, but she will be so happy that I got my first kiss and a boyfriend that she won't care. However, I still have to figure out if Jackson likes me.

The movie ended and we sat in silence for a few minutes before the phone rang. Jackson answered it and said that it was Miley and his dad, saying that it was pouring out, so it wasn't' safe for them to drive and they will call when they are leaving, before they drive half an hour to get home. So, that left me with plenty of time to figure out how Jackson feels about me.

"So…" He started.

"So…" I continued.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

So, we ate dinner and watched random things on TV.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"About before, I want you to know that I don't think you're a hopeless cause and I don't think that Miley does either. She is kind of full of herself lately, with Hannah's promotions, so don't be upset. I think you are really great, pretty too, and I don't know why any guy wouldn't want to kiss you."

"Thanks Jackson. That really means a lot to me. You're a great guy." OH MY GOD! Did I just call him a great guy? He's going to know I like him. Wait, he called me great too, and pretty, so does that mean that he likes me?

"Thanks, Lilly. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I mean something else."

"Sure."

"If you liked someone, but there were conflicts that would occur with your possible relationship, would you tell them?"

"As much as I think that the person should tell, I probably wouldn't, but I would be hoping that the other person would." Is he talking about me?

"Oh. Then, do you think I should tell the girl, if say I was left home alone with her in a rainstorm?" He smirked.

NO WAY! He is talking about me.

"Yeah, I totally think that you should."

"Good. Because I really like you. I have for a really long time, and I think that it would be really great if you'd be my girlfriend, but I don't want to weird out you, or even Miley, though she'd have to get over-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist, even though we were still sitting on the couch, and I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. I started playing with his hair and he pulled me tighter, until I was pretty much sitting in his lap. We continued kissing for about three minutes before we pulled away, but didn't change our position.

"That's something Miley's never done- be the one to kiss the guy."

"Is everything a competition in girl world?"

"No, but I also kissed an older guy. Let's see Miley mess with me now."

"Wait, so you don't like me? You just kissed me to be better than Miley?"

"No, of course not. I would never waste my first kiss like that. I like you a lot Jackson."

"Good, because I like you a lot too."

We kissed again, before the front door burst open. Too bad we didn't hear it or the phone when it rang thirty minute ago because now Miley was shocked. This happened to be the same position I found her and Oliver in earlier today at his house. She was standing there with her mouth open when we pulled apart. I sheepishly waved, along with Jackson, before she pulled me upstairs to her room, shut the door, grabbed my hands, and started happy dancing with me.

I told her the entire story, not leaving out any details, and she was mixed with excitement and greave that I had my first kiss, but I kissed the boy and he was older. HA! That's what she gets for not caring before. We talked for the whole night, and I slept over. In the morning (after we had both brushed our teeth) I saw Jackson in the hallway, and gave him my official answer to being his girlfriend- yes, of course- and we kissed once again. I'd say that this is the start to something that I will never forget. And it all started over being bummed at never getting my first kiss.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Sorry that the ending sucked, but I hope the rest of it wasn't too bad. Lackson is the best couple ever, but there are so few good Sugar High stories and I wanted there to be another one-shot, so I wrote one. lol. PLEASE REVIEW!! 3


End file.
